criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Devil's True Face
Devil's True Face is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 18th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 60th case of the game. It takes place in North-Eastern Europe. Plot Following the last events Priya and the player went to Warsaw and try to stop demonstrations to happen, but instead of stopping them the team bumped into another murder investigation. This time the victim was Alejandro Lopez, Priya's father and one of the protesters in Europe. Because of the personal feelings for the victim Chief Wilson took Priya off the case and told the player to continue investigation with Tomi. Together they manage to collect some suspects. First suspect to appear in this investigation was Czeslaw Sobol, victim's friend and another protester, Oliwia Sawka Anti-riot police force officer, and Damian Krzycki, Mayor of Warsaw. After detailed autopsy, Katarina determine that the victim was hit with a heavy and blunt object of not defined shape, like a rock. Back from the morgue, Maya told the player that Priya went missing. She said that no one know where she is before Zeyep entered the office and said that Priya is in basements where Polish hid in second world war. There the team found Priya but as well another suspect Lena Zadroga, a local taxi driver, who said that victim often used to call her company. After finding the tape who recorded an argument between a victim and Czeslaw and the team decided to visit him again. He said that they got into an argument because Alejandro was ready to back off from his revolutionary life but that he didn't like that because without him he wouldn't have any supporter to start stronger revolution and throw off old world order and establish a new one. Tomi and the player visited Mayor again after the player found his knife with a threat on the blade. Mayor said that he didn't have any other choice because Alejandro used to blackmail him that if he don't do some thing how he wants he would be a dead mayor and that he would kill him in front of his family. Also, they spoke with Oliwia after the player with Tomi found an iron pipe with a victim's name on it. She said that for people like Alejandro baton is nothing and that stronger weapon is way better to teach them a lesson to not make useless demonstrations against the government. Following the events after the team return to their temporary settlement they learnt that Priya went to the Mayor's office, with her gun. Then the team saw n the TV that Priya enters the City Hall on the very violent way and decided to check that out. When they approached her and asked why she does all these things she replied that she just want to find the killer of her father, at any cost even if that means that she will need to be like Tomi. After recovering the message of little more explicit pose of the victim that he sent to Lena the team decided to speak with her again. She said that the victim had a crush on her, who slowly become an obsession and that she didn't want to have any more than friends contact because he old enough to be her grandfather and also that she is happy that he is dead but that she would never kill him. With enough evidence the team could freely to arrest Damian Krzycki. After he admitted the crime, he said that he never had intense to kill him that easily, but that circumstances didn't let any other choice. When Tomi asked her about what circumstances she talks about, he replied that someone who call themselves by a name of a wild cat said that Alejandro need to be neutralized but that the weapon need to be something quick and to not leave a lot of blood. On the trial, Judge Andrich sentenced him to 80 years in prison for a murder and affiliations with Criminal organization. Post-trial, Zeynep wanted to speak with the player about new discoveries. She said that she found the IP address from which Panther sent their threat but when the team searched that place they found just a strange device. After analyzes Zeynep found that the device is IP changer, something like VPN just in hardware form. As well, she found a dust on the motherboard of the changer and Tomy determine that the place where the dust came from and that place are the secret basements. Inside the hideout Zeynep and the player found a detailed IP map who dated all tech activity of the team everywhere is the Europe. That was a sign to alarm Chief about how much LEGION knows about European International Police. Chief was very shocked hearing that they have been followed and ordered a complete shutdown of the electronic devices. In the meantime, Oliwia wanted a help from the team one more time. She said that she will need help in negotiations with demonstrators and keep Warsaw clean of all hostile situations. The team turn the passion toward Czeslaw and his wills for negotiations. As his requests was reasonable, the team just needed papers and a smart person to write negotiations. After everything is done Oliwia and Czeslaw made a deal leaving Warsaw and rest of Poland isolated from LEGION's evil activities. After the case events, Zeynep appeared with good news. She said that she found a way to turn off Panther's tracker but that she will need to materials from different countries. For the start she said that a S&M Club in Lithuania has handcuffs made from a special liquid of metal that will need her for the blocker, which made Tomi and the player to go to trip in Lithuania. Summary 'Victim' * Alejandro Lopez 'Murder Weapon' * Stone 'Killer' * Damian Krzycki Suspects CSobolSTE.png|Czeslaw Sobol OSawkaSTE.png|Oliwia Sawka DKrzyckiSTE.png|Damian Krzycki PLopezC18STE.png|Priya Lopez LZadrogaSTE.png|Lena Zadroga Quasi-Suspect(s) ZKayaQSTE.png|Zeynep Kaya FWilsonQSTE.png|Chief Wilson Killer's Profile * The Killer works out. * The Killer is a vegan. * The Killer sweats. * The Killer has red hair. * The Killer is a man. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Nowy Swiat Street (Clues: Vitim's body, Dog tags, Riot shield; Victim identified: Alejandro Lopez) *Examine Dog tags (Result: Name; New Suspect: Czeslaw Sobol) *Examine Anti-Riot Shield (Result: Owner's name; New Suspect: Oliwia Sawka) *Speak to Czeslaw Sobol about the victim (Prerequisite: Dog tags name recovered) *Ask Oliwia Sawka if she knew the victim (Prerequisite: Name recovered; New Crime Scene: Mayor's Office) *Investigate Mayor's Office (Prerequisite: Oliwia interrogated; Clues: Victim's cap, Faded calendar) *Examine Vitim's cap (Result: Substance) *Examine Faded calendar (Result: Message; New Suspect: Damian Krzycki) *See why Mayor Krzycki wanted to see the victim (Prerequisite: Message found) *Analyze Substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer works out) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is a vegan) *Move on to the Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *New Crime Scene: Secret Hideouts *Investigate Secret Hideouts (Clues: Broken Tape, Torn card; New Suspect: Priya Lopez) *Spek with Priya about her disappearance (Prerequisite: Crime Scene searched; Profile Updated: Priya works out) *Examine Broken Tape (Result: Tape) *Examine Torn card (Result: Taxi driver visit card; New Suspect: Lena Zadroga) *See why Lena visited the secret basements (Prerequisite: Torn card restored; Profile Updated: Lena it's vegan) *Analyze Tape (06:00:00) *Question Czeslaw about his argument with the victim (Prerequisite: Tap analyzed; New Crime Scene: Restaurant; Profile Updated: Czeslaw works out, and it's vegan) *Investigate Restaurant (Prerequisite: Czeslaw interrogated; Clues: Trashcan, Pile of dirt, Iron pipe) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Dirty napkin) *Examine Pile of dirt (Result: Knife) *Examine Iron Pipe (Result: Name) *Question Damian about the threat on the knife (Prerequisite: Knife found; Profile Updated: Damian works out, and it's vegan) *Interrogate Oliwia about the iron pipe (Prerequisite: Name recovered; Profile Updated: Oliwia works out, and it's vegan) *Analyze Dirty napkin (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer sweats; Profiles Updated: Priya, Damian and Czeslaw sweats) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *See what's the problem with Priya (Profile Updated: Priya is a vegan; New Crime Scene: Meeting Corner) *Investigate Meeting Corner (Prerequisite: Priya interrogated; Clues: Picture, Broken key) *Examine Picture (Result: Message) *Examine Broken (Result: Key) *Question Lena about the picture of harassment from the victim (Prerequisite: Message recovered; Profile Updated: Lena sweats) *Analyze Key (06:00:00; New Crime Scene: Nuclear Shelter) *Investigate Nuclear Shelter (Prerequisite: Key analyzed; Clues: Comb, Stone; Murder weapon classified: Rock) *Examine Comb (Result: Hair) *Examine Stone (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Hair (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has red hair) *Analyze Saliva (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is a female) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to the Tracking The Evil 2! (1 star) Tracking The Evil 2 *See if you can help Zeynep *See why Oliwia needs your help *Investigate Restaurant (Prerequisite: Zeynep interrogated; Clues: Strange Device) *Speak with Czeslaw about the negotiations with the mayor (Prerequisite: Oliwia interrogated) *Investigate Mayor's Office (Prerequisite: Czeslaw interrogated; Clues: Locked chest) *Examine Strange Device (Result. Strange Device) *Examine Locked Chest (Result: Papers) *Analyze Strange device (09:00:00) *Analyze Papers (06:00:00) *Set the negotiations between Oliwia and Czeslaw (Prerequisite: Papers analyzed; Reward: Polish National Outfit) *Investigate Secret Hideouts (Prerequisite: Strange Device analyzed; Clues: Carton) *Examine Carton (Result: IP Map; Reward: Burger) *Warn Chief Wilson about the recent discovery (Prerequisite: IP Map found; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Move to the next Case! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:North-Eastern Europe (STE)